mgcfandomcom-20200213-history
April Young
|hideb= |birthdate= |turned by= |job= *Private Investigator |species= *Human |gender= *Female |status= *Alive |hidef= yes |family= |hides= yes |significant kills= |significant sires= |significant spells= |cause of death= |killed by= |hidea= |actor = *Alexandra Daddario *Grace Phipps (young) |first = *''Extinct'' |last = *''Warrior'' }} is the female lead of the Stefan's Diaries spin-off series. Crossing over from The Vampire Diaries, April is a young woman who lost her father at age sixteen, and now she's seeking those who are responsible for the murder, specifically Silas, who is also responsible for a lot of other murders. Character History April returned to Mystic Falls at age sixteen, after her father committed suicide and killed eleven other members of Founders' Council in the process. She didn't know about the supernatural at the time, and her finding out was eventful. But she learned and adapted quick, and even became friends with Rebekah, an original vampire. She eventually found out that her father was mind controlled into killing himself by an immortal tyrant called Silas, and set out to prove his innocence and clear her family's name. However, despite the council would recognize his innocence, the court wouldn't. Upon this April decided to find Silas and make him pay for what he's done. To that end, she broke up with her boyfriend Thomas, to devote herself to her cause and to prevent him from getting caught in the crossfire. April also started training with Rebekah on armed and hand-to-hand combat, tracking and first aid. Rebekah also taught her other things including (but not limited to) finding supernaturals, survival, initiative, intuition. Due to the skill set she developed, the council often sought her assistance regarding supernaturals, which led people to believe she is an inspector of sorts, and every now and then people went to her for their "unusual" cases. Soon April got her licence and became a legit private investigator. One day April got too close to Silas. After hearing about her relentless efforts to find him, Silas decided to pay a visit to Mystic Falls. At the time nobody knew that he was Stefan's doppelganger, and that ignorance came with a great price. By the time they found out it was too late, as Silas had killed all remaining original vampires including Rebekah, her mentor and best friend, and Klaus, sire of all the vampires in Mystic Falls. The killing of the originals subsequently resulted with the extinction of the entire vampire race. The event echoed in the supernatural world, and the werewolves and witches who heard of what happened went into hiding, making them harder to find, and the world supernaturally an uneventful place. But April wouldn't give up her quest, especially now that she put a face to her enemy. Following Rebekah's death, Thomas tried to be there for her. But she wouldn't allow it. Upon this he revealed that he knows the real reason she broke up with him, and that he knows about the dark and supernatural side of Mystic Falls. Although April still didn't want him to get involved, his unyielding efforts eventually paid off, and she agreed to let him back in her life by taking him as assistant. As they started working on cases together, April also started teaching him everything she learned from Rebekah and experience. It took years until April heard from Silas again. After a mass murder of a faction in Nebraska was brought to her attention, April found out most of the victims came from various bloodlines of witches. When she arrived there, she rescued a young woman who turned out to be a witch from Bennett bloodline. The witch revealed that Silas tried to get to her, and killed everyone that got in his way. Upon this, April took her to Mystic Falls where Silas won't think to look, and Mayor Hopkins provided her a new identity and a place to stay. In return Cassie gave April a talisman, an enchanted golden medallion with distinct engravings that would protect it's wearer from any type of mind control. In time Cassie and April became close friends, with April occasionally asking her help with small spells. Season One While following a lead on a local murder, April found newly freed Stefan, who at first she confused for her long lost nemesis, Silas. When she found out the truth, she took him in and helped him get better. The two quickly formed a partnership upon their shared hatred and will for revenge against Silas. In time the partnership turns into a strong friendship. Season Two TBA Season Three TBA Season Four TBA Season Five TBA Season Six TBA Trivia *April is not affected by Silas' mind powers due to a talisman she's wearing. It is a golden medallion with various engravings, given to her by the witch Cassie McCullough, a distant relative of Bonnie Bennett and descendant of Qetsiyah. Behind the Scenes *To reflect the time jump, her character was recast. However, still portrays the character in flashbacks. Category:Stefan's Diaries Category:Characters Category:Stefan's Diaries Characters Category:Stefan's Diaries Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Human